Forgotten Nakama 2
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: The Redone version of forgotten Nakama. Lucy is kicked of the team by Natsu and he decides that Lisanna should have a chance to be apart of the team. Not realizing how offended Lucy is, Natsu says some things that Lucy would never imagine her best friend to say to her. She runs out of the guild in tears and ends up finding herself wondering, Is she just a forgotten nakama? NaLu


Hey people, I know I've done this story before, but this one is a redo of the last one, EXTREMELY edited. I thought the last one was complete crap and decided that It would be a good idea to give my readers something better, so here is the new version of Forgotten Nakama. (I'm probably going to change the ending as well, so It won't be a death fic)

**Enjoy and please review! I appreciate opinions of all kinds but no trolls or flamers please! **

* * *

"Don't they even notice that Lucy hasn't stepped one foot in the guild for the last month!" The blue haired bookworm said.

"They're too caught up with Lisanna to even notice the absence of bunny girl, and to tell you the truth, I can barely stand to sit here and watch them act as if nothing is wrong." He exclaimed scowling back.

"What really shocks me is that Natsu, her best friend, doesn't even notice the absence of Lu-chan! It's really sad to see their friendship shrivel away like this." Levy said peering over at her said friend, who was happily chattering away with Lisanna.

Gageel nodded. "I don't know what those two may have had before, but whatever it was, should have died along with Lisanna's supposed death, because this is sickening to watch."

The guild doors swung open only to reveal the very mage they were talking about.

"Well speak of the devil." Gageel murmured.

She immediately walked over to the two, knowing Natsu, and the others wouldn't notice her arrival anyways. Paleness had already long taken over her face from lack of sleep. Usually Natsu was there at her house before she even got there, and he would usually camp out on her bed until she arrived to go to bad, but that hadn't been happening lately sense Lisanna came back.

"Hi guys..." she said to them with a small pathetic wave, It didn't take much to see the depression written on her face

"Hey Lu-Chan!" levy said enthusiastically trying to brighten her mood.

Lucy sat down at the stool beside them, but before she could say anything, Natsu came running over to her.

Lucy's completion seemed to change drastically at the sight of her pink haired friend.

"Hey... Lucy" he said nervously pawing at his pink locks nervously. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Lucy stood back up. "Yeah sure Natsu!" she gave a genuine smile, something Levy or Gageel hadn't seen in a while. Lucy began walking with him to the other side of the guild.

Once there, Natsu peered to the ground trying to avoid eye contact with her as best as he could "I'm…. Kind of letting Lisanna join our team." He spoke hesitantly. Lucy was left speechless. "What?" she asked, mouth hung open. Lucy tilted her head; maybe she had heard him wrong.

"I'm letting Lisanna join our team." He repeated.

"But that would mean someone would have to leave the team or maybe if we asked Makorov to let us have an extra member we could-"

"No Lucy, That's not what I'm trying to say." Natsu interrupted. He sighed. "I already asked Makorov, and he said that by the new magic council's regulations, there can't be more than 4 members to a team."

"But what about Happy? That means we have one extra member as it is."

"Technically a cat can't join a team, let alone join a guild."

Lucy frowned, she didn't like where he was going with this. "So what do we do?"

Again Natsu began to fidget with his hair at hearing her question. "I… was thinking that maybe you could leave the team so Lisanna could join…..

Lucy's heart sank, never would she of thought that Natsu would kick her of the team, she knew they wanted to spend some time with their old friend who supposedly 'came back from the dead' but she never knew her team would abandon her.

Hearing it from the guy she liked, and was her best friend just made the matter all the more depressing.

Lucy put on the most authentic forced smile she could scrounge up when she really was trying to hold back from crumbling to the ground and crying her eyes out.

Her knees felt wobbly, and her stomach hurt like she had just eaten something rotten. "Ok, yeah, I don't mind, not at all..." she forced herself to give him a toothy grin, despite the familiar feeling of abandonment deep within her core; she should feel happy for her best friend in this situation…. Shouldn't she?

"YAY!" he cheered giving his signature flaming fist pump. "This also gives you the opportunity to get stronger while you're at it."

Another pain surged threw her body, and it was one she also knew very well. Anyone could tell her she was weak, but for it to come out of the mouth of your best friend directly into your face, was a horrible feeling that made you rethink why you ever even befriended that said person. Those were the exact thoughts that crossed her mind too.

"Is he implying that I'm weak?" she thought to herself in a fit of boiling rage.

The sad feeling in her was getting washed out by a newly found wave of anger. If one more word happened to escape his lips she was sure she wouldn't be able to stop herself from Lashing out at him.

Lucy began to take her leave, seeing as how no one wanted her there anyways. It would be best if she just left.

"We need more help as it is, and with Lisanna's Magic I think she could do a lot more for us." He said a bit carelessly not even realizing how insulted she was. "It's for the best."

Lucy stopped mid step. More? More than what? More than Herself?

Lucy turned around to face her now 'former' best friend. Her fingers wrapped themselves into a tight ball, and her nails digging into her palm. "Well I think I do quite a bit for the team…" Her words sounded forced all the way.

She was the person who organized everything before they left for a mission, the person who made sure they brought freaking underwear with them! And the person who paid for all of their expenses for traveling, food, and whenever they destroyed something! How was she not doing very much for all of them? If anybody was a drag for the team here it would be the man standing in front of her! Always eating all the food, and destroying everything he came in contact with! How could he even say that?

"That's not what I was trying to say but-"

"But that's what you meant, right?" Lucy spoke through a shrilled voice. The fact that she was on the brink of tears was blatantly noticeable by this point, even to Natsu.

Lucy's body trembled as tears pooled into her eyes and slipped down her flushed cheeks. Her body was shaking profusely in complete anger, yet she forced her bitter tear filled eyes to make contact with his.

Natsu was taken aback by the sudden water works.

"FINE, I DON'T WANT TO BE ON A TEAM WITH A JERK ANYWAYS!" she screamed sending her fist flying into his jaw like a cannon.

Natsu was sent soaring across the room from the hard punch, spit and blood flying from his now injured lip.

Everyone turned their heads over to them in a string of silence.

Natsu shakily grabbed onto a table to hoist himself back up while Lucy simply stood in front of him panting from the immense amount of anger that had just erupted, fist still raised. With a slight glare clearly etched into her usually gentle features, Lucy slammed her foot onto the ground. "You deserve to be punched 1000 times over for the way you've been treating me! You call yourself My Nakama but you sure don't act like one!"

Natsu leaped back to his feet and gave her an ugly scowl back. "What the hell is your problem today Lucy!"

"You should already know..." She said, her voice almost coming out as a whisper. Lucy, having had enough of this, ran as fast as she could out of the guild leave nothing but a heavy silence behind her.

Natsu quietly dusted himself off "I don't know what her problem is…"

Lisanna made her way over to Natsu from where she was sitting. "Natsu are you ok?" she asked obviously worried at the sight of the large red spot on his cheek.

"Yeah... it's just a little bruise…." he answered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HER PROBLEM IS? ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Levy erupted all the way from across the room. She marched over to him and grabbed him by his precious scarf. "I didn't think you would ever be that much of an insensitive ass Natsu. Of all people….. You!" Levy exclaimed wanting to rip his throat out with her bare hands.

"Who are you calling an ass here? I'm not the one who started this, she was! And I don't even know why she hit me anyways!" he yelled back.

"You really don't know... I hope your happy now Natsu." she glared at him sadly as she turned to leave.

Natsu just gaped at her while she stormed out of the guild much like Lucy did.

"I'm going to find her!" Levy said just before leaving.

Natsu could only give a confused look, while the whole rest of the guild held a heavy glare upon each and every one of their faces.

Even Lisanna understood why Lucy was so mad. "Natsu…" Lisanna said gently. "I know you've missed going on missions with me, but that was the past. Lucy is no doubt your best nakama now, and you need to treat her like such, so I can't join your team." She gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry."

"But-"

"Natsu." Gageel said Interrupting. "Lisanna's right you know. Look at the rest of the guild." He pointed.

Natsu peered over to the rest of his nakama and scanned over each of their faces. They all carried some sort of an angry scowl and it was because of him.

"Asshole!" Cana yelled. "You broke Lucy's heart you jerk!" She yelled with a half drunken beer in her hand."

"He shouldn't be allowed back in the guild until he apologies to Lucy-chan!" someone yelled, earning the nods of everyone in the guild.

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"You mean besides kicking her off the team, calling her weak, and basically replacing her." Gageel explained. "No, that wouldn't make anyone mad!" he said sarcastically.

"But I couldn't leave Lisanna out!"

"So that gives you the right to kick Lucy off the team?"

"But!-err…. No, I guess not…."

"And when is the last time you even have seen Lucy?" Galeel asked.

"Umm..." Natsu thought about it for a while, and couldn't remember the last time he had seen her besides today. "Today I guess."

"No, I mean besides today."

"Oh, then I can't remember." he told him.

"My point exactly. You haven't seen Bunny-girl in at least a good month, and now today you suddenly talk to her getting her hopes up that you finally noticed her, and then it turns out that the only reason you wanted to talk to her was to kick her off the team? Dude, that's fucked up if you ask me." he said to him giving a quick but hard glare before he continued to talk.

"You basically called her weak right in front of her face, and then told her she wasn't a big help to the team. It sounds to me like bunny girl was just Lisanna's replacement, and now that you have her back you don't need her anymore." he explained and shrugged his shoulders. "But it doesn't really matter what I think, I'm just trying to tell you that you may have lost a good nakama."

Natsu's eyes widened after taking in everything Gageel said. He was right; he had been treating Lucy like crap. The pink haired mage felt a big rush of regret strike him that shook him internally like a stab to the gut. He didn't mean to ignore Lucy, he was only trying to catch up with Lisanna.

"NO! That's not true! Lucy was never my replacement!" Lisanna screamed angrily.

"Not from what Lucy said, she's been lead to believe this whole time that the reason for Natsu's negligence was because she was just a replacement from the start."

"That's not true…" Natsu whispered weakly into the warmth of his scarf. His eyes showed of great loathing as his body turned to the guild doors. "I-I have to go find her!" He exclaimed taking a run for it.

"Natsu wait!" Lisanna yelled out to him. This wasn't his fault; he shouldn't have to apologize for something she caused. The young white haired girl attempted to take a step forward to go after her friend, but was stopped by a familiar hand.

"Leave him be Lisanna." Mirajane said lightly.

Lisanna simply nodded to this, and hoped the best for her pink haired friend.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, and again REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
